The past is their future
by Blame-People
Summary: Lemon et Wade ne se parlent plu depuis bien longtemps, ça remonte à la fin du lycée plus exactement. Mais le destin ou tout simplement leurs esprits semblent convaincus que eux deux, ce n'est pas finis. Wade/Lemon


_Wade rangeait les dernières chaises qui trainaient. Il retourna derrière son bar, essuya quelques verres. Quand, il entendit la porte s'ouvrir, il soupira. Puis dit d'une voix lasse que le bar était fermé, sans un regard à la personne qui venait d'entrer, il continuait à essuyer ses verres.  
><em>_La personne ne semblait pas bouger. Curieux, de savoir qui était l'imbécile, il leva la tête et vit Lemon. Elle était magnifique comme d'habitude._

**- L**emon, on est fermés. _répéta Wade  
><em>**- J**e sais, j'ai vu mais j'ai vraiment besoin d'un verre.

_Voyant la détresse dans les yeux de la blonde, il lui servit un verre de vodka. Elle le bût cul sec, Wade fit les gros yeux se demandant pourquoi Lemon était dans cet état parce qu'il faut l'avouer les visites de Lemon dans son bar sont assez rares. _

**- L**emon, qu'es-ce qu'il se passe ?

_Elle ria nerveusement, prétendant que tout allait bien. Mais Wade ne se faisait pas amadouer aussi facilement et il détestait voir des filles dans cet état-là surtout quand cette fille était Lemon Breeland._

**- T**u sais ce n'est pas parce que ça fait un p'tit moment qu'on ne sait pas parler que je ne te connais plu. J'ai toujours su quand tu mentais et là tu mens.  
><strong>- J<strong>e, euh… _elle soupira._ **T**u te souviens du bal de promo du lycée ?  
><strong>- J<strong>e vois pas comment j'aurais pu oublier. Le principal était tellement bourré qu'il s'amusait à roter au micro, _il rigola,_ **I**noubliable !

_Elle rigola se rappelant cet instant. Le lendemain, leur principal était gêné à un point en même temps, il y a de quoi !  
><em>_Wade rejoint son rire, après quelques secondes, ils se calmèrent, le sourire toujours aux lèvres. _

**- B**ref pourquoi tout d'un coup, tu fais dans la nostalgie Breeland ? _demanda Wade  
><em>**- P**arce que ce matin, j'ai trouvé une photo dans mon tiroir c'était une photo de toi, moi et George au bal. Et ça m'a rappelait la soirée.

_**Flash-back remontant au bal  
><strong>__**A la maison des Breeland**_

**- U**n dernier sourire ma chérie !

_Lemon s'exécuta, le flash venant agresser ses yeux une nouvelle fois. Son père la complimenta sur sa robe et lui dit qu'elle serait la plus belle à ce bal. Sa mère vient donc embrasser le père de Lemon, qui elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de faire une mou de dégoût face à ce geste affectif entre ses géniteurs.  
><em>_La sonnette retentit, Lemon sauta de joie._

**- Q**ui est ton cavalier déjà ? _demanda son père  
><em>**- C**'est George Tucker, papa.  
><strong>- E<strong>t il n'y aura pas ce bon à rien avec qui tu traines, hein ?  
><strong>- W<strong>ade ? Non, ne t'en fais pas, il ne vient pas.  
><strong>- T<strong>rès bien.

_Il ouvrit la porte à George qui salua les parents de la blonde. Elle prit son bras, dit au revoir à ses parents. Et les deux, allèrent en direction de la voiture._

**- W**ade est bien dans la voiture ? _demanda Lemon sachant très bien la réponse vu que c'était elle, qui avait organiser le plan.  
><em>**- O**uais, il est à l'arrière !

_Elle sourit et ils entrèrent dans la voiture. Les trois se mirent à rire, inséparables était le mot qui les décrivaient._

**- A**llez direction ce putain de bal de promo ! _cria Wade_

_**Flash-back fini**_

**- C**'était un bal assez ennuyeux, enfin dans mes souvenirs c'est comme ça que je me le rappelle à part le principal, il n'y avait rien de marrant. _déclara le barman  
><em>**- O**ui. Mais à mes yeux, il était mémorable. _dit la belle blonde en souriant.  
><em>**- A**h oui et pourquoi ça ?  
><strong>- P<strong>arce que je t'ai vu danser un slow pour la première fois !

_**Flash-back  
><strong>__**Au bal**_

_Le trio regardait la piste de danse peuplait de plusieurs couples en train de danser un slow. Wade les regardait en fronçant les sourcils, se retenant visiblement de les critiquer. Lemon sortit une gourde remplit d'alcool fort et la donna à George._

**- C**'est maintenant, Jimmy a pris un verre de jus d'orange mais comme il est en train de parler, il ne se préoccupe pas trop de sa boisson alors tu peux verser l'alcool discrètement sans qu'il ne le remarque. _déclara Lemon  
><em>**-** **J**'y vais ! _cria George en souriant._

_Wade souria de l'enthousiasme de son ami en même qui ne le serait pas. Ils avaient enfin l'occasion de se venger de celui qui faisait de leur vie un enfer. Jimmy Praboo allait payer ! Et encore ça ce n'était que l'encas de ce qu'ils avaient préparer car il fallait l'avouer Lemon avait un don pour tous ce qui touche aux blagues.  
><em>_La musique venait de changer encore slow, à croire qu'ils n'ont que ça en stock. Il tourna la tête vers Lemon qui elle, regardait la piste de danse envieuse. Elle avait envie de danser et ça, Wade l'avait vu.  
><em>_Il se leva et tendit sa main à Lemon, elle le regarda en arquant en sourcil, elle ne semblait pas comprendre. Il soupira_

**- T**u viens danser ? _demanda Wade sans vraiment demander._

_Elle souria de toutes ses dents et prit la main qu'il lui tendait depuis toute à l'heure. Il l'amena jusqu'à la piste de danse avant de la prendre par les hanches, un frisson parcourut son corps sans qu'il sache pourquoi puis elle enroula ses bras autour de la nuque à Wade, le sourire encore scotché aux lèvres._

**- J**e ne savais pas que tu savais danser. _avoua Lemon  
><em>**- A **vrai dire, je ne sais pas danser. Et je déteste ça de toute façon, si je fais ça c'est juste parce que j'ai vu que t'avais envie de danser.  
><strong>- M<strong>erci Wade… Tu veux que je te dise un truc ? _elle lui murmura à l'oreille. _Je trouve que tu danses plutôt pas mal !

_Elle explosa de rire, elle était très flattée que Wade danse pour elle. Quand à lui, il ne cessait de la regarder c'est comme si ses yeux ne lui obéissaient plu, ils ne voulaient plu la quitter._

**- A**rrête de me fixer, Wade !  
><strong>- J<strong>e peux pas… t'es magnifique.

_Ils se regardèrent intensément, leurs lèvres se rapprochés petit à petit aucun des deux ne s'en rendait compte. Quelques centimètres les séparaient dorénavant mais George arriva paniqué.  
><em>_Ils se séparèrent alors brutalement._

**- O**n a un problème, les gars. Je.. J'ai mis l'alcool dans son verre sauf que ce n'est pas lui qui l'a bu. _dit George, paniqué  
><em>**- Q**ui c'est qui l'a bu, George ? _demanda Wade  
><em>**- L**e principal !  
><strong>- Q<strong>UOI ! _crièrent Lemon & Wade en même temps  
><em>**- J**'ai tout fais pour essayer qu'il ne le boive pas, mais j'ai pas réussi. Oh mon dieu ! Vous croyez qu'ils va savoir que c'est nous, et si il nous renvoient ! Oh mon dieu, mes parents me tuerait !  
><strong>- P<strong>ersonne ne va tuer personne. Il n'a aucun moyen de savoir que c'est nous ! _déclara calmement Lemon. _Tiens regardez qui est sur la scène.

_Le principal était sur la scène, tous le monde s'attendait à ce qu'il fasse un discours interminable mais au lieu de ça… Il se mit à roter dans le micro puis cinq minutes après il organisa un concours de rot.  
><em>_Les trois amis étaient pliés de rire sans pouvoir s'arrêter._

_**Fin du flash-back**_

_Wade rigola. Avant de dire:_

**- E**t ce charmant slow était en ta compagnie.  
><strong>- E<strong>h oui !  
><strong>- L<strong>emon, pourquoi après le déménagement de George, t'as arrêter de venir me voir ? _demanda Wade  
><em>**- E**uh… mon père. Mais tu dois t'en douter un peu.  
><strong>- P<strong>ourquoi tu ne t'es jamais rebellé ?  
><strong>- J<strong>'adore mon père et après le départ de ma mère, je ne voulais pas le faire souffrir alors j'ai fais ce qu'il m'a demandé. _avoua Lemon  
><em>**- O**ui mais maintenant tu es adulte et il s'est remit du départ de ta mère.  
><strong>- W<strong>ade, même si on décidait de redevenir, tu sais que ce ne serait plu pareil, pas après tous ce temps.  
><strong>- O<strong>uais mais ça me manque dès fois. _déclara Wade  
><em>**- M**oi aussi…_nostalgique._ **B**on aller, il faut que je rentres sinon Lavon va s'inquiéter de ne pas voir sa fiancée rentrer.

_Il regarda le sol, le fait de se rappeler que bientôt, elle serait mariée à Lavon, le torturait au plus au point. Quand il releva la tête, elle était à la porte mais une dernière question trotta dans sa tête._

**- L**emon, pourquoi tu es vraiment venue ici, au lieu d'être avec ton mari ?  
><strong>-<strong> **E**uh..je..je sais pas. Mon mariage avec Lavon est bientôt et je m'étais dis que peut-être.. Tu avais une dernière chose à me dire avant que je sois engagée.

_Il comprit de suite ce qu'elle voulait dire. Elle voulait qu'il la convainque de ne pas épouser Lavon. Mais pourquoi ? Était-il possible que Lemon l'aime ? Mais alors pourquoi elle n'est pas venue plutôt ? Il y avait tant de question et si peu de réponses.  
><em>_Il fût sortit de ses pensées par le claquement de la porte. Il se rendit alors compte qu'il ne voulait pas qu'elle se marie avec Lavon parce que si un jour, elle devait se marier avec quelqu'un et bien ce serait lui.  
><em>_Il sortit alors pour la rattraper mais trop tard, elle n'était plu là.  
><em>_Peu importe, demain, il irait la voir. Demain, il lui dira qu'il l'aime. Demain, ils seront enfin ensemble._


End file.
